Xiaolin Showdown una aventura diferente
by Espiritu azul
Summary: Jack desaparece y nadie sabe a donde se ha ido, tres años despues reaparece totalmente diferente y con él aparece una joven hermosa pero extraña ¿quien es esta joven? ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren nuevamente Chase y Jack?.. mal Summary entren y lean


Los guerreros Xiaolin estaban preocupados ya que no habían visto a Jack Spicer desde hacia varios meses, no tenían ni una noticia de él, pareciera como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra; la ultima vez q lo vieron fue cuando la suerte le sonrío en el ultimo duelo que tuvieron con Jack. Era un Shen Gon Wu muy raro llamado LA CASA DEL GUARDIAN, le preguntaron a Chase si sabía algo pero él no sabia absolutamente nada del tema.

Habían pasado tres años sin noticias del famoso NIÑO GENIO DEL MAL; Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko y Omi junto con Chase y Wuya fueron a la antigua mansión de los Spicer por q, por alguna razón, debían ir.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un joven q parecía enojado y con una vos extrañamente familiar

- ¡Les dije que tuviesen cuidado con los jarrones de mi madre! Apúrense que no tardan el venir Jackbots - exclamo hasta que escucho

- ¿JACK SPICER? ¿Eres tú? -Dijo Omi casi a los cuatro vientos, el nombrado los vio de costado y cuando vio al pequeño monje

- ¡CABEZA DE SANDIA! - dijo y el resto se entro a reír

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI! - respondió

- jaja no lo puedo evitar - exclamo

- no puedo creer q seas tu, ¿dinos q te ha pasado estos últimos tres años? - dijo Kimiko

- entremos y les cuento - dijo

Entonces entraron, estaban impresionados debido al cambio que tuvo el joven pelirrojo de 17 años.

Les pidió que lo esperasen en la sala mientras iba a cambiarse, todos asintieron y a la media hora volvió a la sala, son una remera gris de manga larga, pantalones negros y sus botas preferidas pero lo mas impresionante fue q se había vuelto atractivo con gran esfuerzo, ya que, había crecido alcanzado el 1.65 cm, no era muy alto, pero mucho mas de su estatura anterior, ya no era delgaducho si no tenia un cuerpo delgado, pero firme, su piel a pesar de lo blanca que era había adquirido un tono mas rosáceo, mas saludable con el ejercicio, sus ojos seguían siendo grandes, pero se habían afinado, lo que encajaba en su rostro que había dejado de ser tan redondo, para lograr cierto aspecto ovalado, de un hombre, pero sin olvidar que era un adolescente, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosáceas naturalmente, simulando un leve sonrojo constante, que hacia verlo extrañamente adorable, y a todo esto se sumaba su cabello rojizo y ojos de igual color, lo que le daba un aire exótico muy peculiar.

- Dinos Jack ¿que fue de ti estos últimos años? - pregunto Chase

- Después de haber ganado el Shen Gon Wu LA CASA DEL GUARDIAN decidí ir a la universidad de Harvard, los q me hicieron el test de ingreso se impresionaron al ver a un mocoso de 14 haber pasado el examen sin esfuerzo alguno - respondió

- ¡Increíble! - respondió Ray

- ¿que fuiste a estudiar vaquero? - pregunto Clay

- fui a estudiar robótica, matemática, física, electrónica etc. y siempre tuve las mejores notas - dijo tomando un poco de té

- genial - dijo Wuya

- si y siempre te confundían con una chica cuando alguien te veía de atrás - dijo una joven detrás de Jack haciéndolo atragantarse y escupir lo q estaba bebiendo, el resto empezaron a reírse

- ¿tenias q decirlo claudia? - respondió avergonzado intentando golpearle pero lo único q logro fue caerse del sillón para quedar atrás del respaldo

Todos se rieron por q seguía siendo el mismo Spicer de siempre aunque allá cambiado un poco.

Después de charlar los guerreros dragones, Wuya y Chase se sorprendieron al enterarse que Claudia era la guardiana del Shen Gon Wu que había conseguido Jack hace tanto tiempo y q, debido a que la libero, seria su guardiana personal por mas normal q pareciese.

Claudia tenia el cabello de color rubio ceniza, un poco desalineada con respecto a su peso pero no era tan grave, pero lo que incomodaba a los presentes, excepto Jack q estaba acostumbrado, eran sus ojos; sus ojos era de un celeste tan claro que parecían fundirse con el globo ocular.

Pasaron las horas y los nombrados le ayudaron a terminar de arreglar su casa. Claudia había notado que Chase estaba raro desde que había visto nuevamente a su antiguo aprendiz.

- Chase ¿te puedo hablar un segundo? - pregunto al joven dragon

- si claro - dijo, entonces se fueron a la cocina para conversar - Dime q sucede? - pregunto Chase

- Seme honesto, ¿te gusta mi discípulo Jack? - Dijo Claudia directamente y este se ruborizo - me lo imagine y aunque no lo creas él también lo esta de ti - respondió

- en serio? - dijo - espera como es eso de tu discípulo? - pregunto Chase

- fácil cuando me libero me pidió que lo entrenara en artes marciales por q se sentía un inútil, y desde entonces lo he entrenado - respondió

- OH valla y veo q ha mejorado al parecer - respondió

- si y bastante, antes de que se olvide debo advertirte q Jack no es lo q parece en realidad - exclamo

- ¿Eh? ¿A q te refieres? - pregunto y Claudia le dijo al oído

- me refiero a q él es la reencarnación de Astiones conocido mejor como el dragon demonio llamado "Azeroth" el dragon negro - respondió.

Chase no lo podía creer lo que habia escuchado ¿su antiguo aprendiz era la reencarnación del mas grande dragon negro y no lo sabían ni él ni los monjes?

Claudia se retiro junto con los otros ya q se habia hecho de noche, Chase estaba confundido ante semejante revelación, Jack le habia preguntado si quería pasar la noche en su casa, al principio dudo pero acepto, ya q al día siguiente algo raro pasaría, pero no si él lo detuviese ya q estaba enamorado de Jack.

Al día sig., era 31 de diciembre, Chase se levanto temprano ya que no habia dormido mucho debido a la noticia q le habia dado Claudia la noche anterior; cuando bajo por las escaleras escucho como si alguien estuviese entrenando entonces se dirigió hacia el patio.  
>Salio y vio a Jack y Claudia practicar gimnasia mezclada con artes marciales, al ver a su antiguo estudiante entrenar con tanto entusiasmo y pasión se arrepintió en no poder enseñarle lo q el sabia. Se quedo viéndoles hasta terminarla practica, entonces se acerco y dijo.<p>

- veo q has mejorado considerablemente Spicer - comento  
>- ¿En serio lo crees? - respondió<br>- en serio - dijo  
>- Jack voy a preparar algo de tomar ¿Por que no tomas un baño? - expreso Claudia<br>- de acuerdo, ¿q practicamos después? - pregunto  
>- nada te daré estos tres meses de vacaciones - respondió y este se sorprendió<br>- ¿De veras? - comento  
>- si te lo mereces - dijo entonces le agradeció y se fue, entonces Chase pregunto<br>- no debería seguir practicando debido a su condición? - Expreso  
>- no te preocupes se lo tiene bien ganado, ha estado entrenando todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos - Exclamo<p>

Luego de tomar el desayuno se activo un nuevo Shen Gon Wu llamado **"JARDIN FLORECIENTE"** era un Wu muy raro solo se sabe que puede fertilizar nuevamente la tierra después de algún terremoto o similar y hacer crecer nuevamente la vegetación.  
>Llegaron al poco tiempo a una antigua fabrica de armas tanto Jack y los otros como los Guerreros Shaolin los únicos que pudieron tocar el Wu fueron Claudia y Jack con Raimundo y Clay<p>

- Clay, Raimundo los desafiamos a un duelo Xiaolin doble llamado "DUELO TECNOLOGICO" quien derrote primero al otro equipo con el arma mas creativa y tome el SHEN GONG WU primero gana - Dijo Claudia, a Jack se le ilumino la cara ya q era el mejor en esa área  
>- Aceptamos apostamos Nuestra COLA DE LA SERPIENTE y la CARACOLA LEE MENTES contra su MONO BASTON y la CASA DEL GUARDIAN - dijo Raimundo<br>- q comience el duelo Shaolin! - dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Entonces se formo el campo de batalla, Clay habia hecho una especie de lazo metálico que despedía grandes descargas eléctricas al contacto con otra persona, Raimundo creó una pistola electromagnética, Claudia un escudo y un kunai que enviaba rayos de fotones desde la punta o cuando se clavaba en el piso y Jack hizo una pistola de rayo de ondas iónicas, el duelo duro unos cinco o seis minutos hasta q finalmente Jack pudo tomar el Wu dando por finalizado el duelo. Luego de su victoria se fueron a tomar algo.  
>Después de algunas horas fueron a la mansión guardaron los wus ganados y Jack fue a su laboratorio a seguir con unos proyectos, pero debido al duelo y de haber tardado tanto se dieron cuenta q ya era casi media noche y que iba a ser año nuevo.<p>

- "Esta noche debo decirle lo q siento por él" - se dijo Chase

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en el laboratorio de Jack quien estaba casi por empezar sus robots.  
>Jack se puso rojo al sentir como alguien le tomaba de la mano q tenia su llave de mecánico y con la otra mano le acariciaba el vientre hasta q se dio cuenta de quien era la persona.<p>

- Chase, ¿q haces? - fue lo único q dijo  
>- q no te das cuenta q quiero hacerte mío - respondió<br>- ¿eh? - Dijo  
>- así es, tres años desaparecido merecen un buen castigo, ¿no lo crees? - dijo<br>- Chase yo…- dijo tirando su herramienta dándose vuelta pero fue callado por un tierno beso por parte de Chase -¿Por qué?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en aquella situación, tan irreal  
>-una muy buena pregunta, si me la hubieras hecho hace tres años, no la tendría pero ahora si la tengo… Jack Spicer, tu eres mi mayor tesoro - dijo<br>-…-esas palabras dejaron totalmente perplejo al chico, o había escuchado mal o estaba en el mejor sueño de su vida, no podía creer que Chase Young le acabara de decir que era lo mas importante para el, estaba diciendo prácticamente que lo amaba….su mayor sueño hecho realidad, su mayor anhelo, la persona a la cual mas amaba, le estaba correspondiendo…-¿d-de…de verdad?-pregunto temeroso, mientras lagrimas de felicidad se agolpaban en sus rojizos ojos.

Entonces le saco su remera y la de él y lo puso contra la pared, el corrió la cara un poco avergonzado, Chase le besaba su cuello, este sentía que era un hermoso sueño pero no era así entonces le beso profundamente.  
>Por otra parte Claudia estaba del otro lado de la puerta sonriendo para si misma ya que sentía, en su corazón, que ellos dos estarían juntos siempre.<br>Luego de varias horas Chase se encontraba sentado en la silla de Jack con el menor en su regazo besándose totalmente desnudos.

- Chase te amo - dijo Jack  
>- yo también con toda mi alma - respondió y se tomaron de las manos<p>

Entonces Jack sintió q Chase le ponía algo en el dedo, se separo de él, miro su dedo y vio un hermoso anillo de compromiso y se sorprendió

- ¿Es en serio? - pregunto  
>- así q ¿q dices Jack? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - exclamo<p>

Entonces se besaron de nuevo para cerrar su compromiso

- Feliz año nuevo Chase - dijo Jack sonriendo  
>- Feliz año nuevo mi amor - respondió<p>

Jack sonrío y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y ambos se abrazaron, pero a lo lejos un ser extraño q no era ni Wuya ni Hanibal estaba ansioso por atrapar al joven pelirrojo.

Serian las doce del medio día cuando Jack despertó, se sentía con un poco de dolor de cabeza, se encontraba en su cuarto y no recordaba como habia llegado hasta allí solo recordaba estar con Chase en su laboratorio; miro a su costado y vio a su prometido y pensó que tal vez habia sido él quien lo cargo hasta su cuarto.

Se levanto lo vio un momento y se sonrío para si mismo para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Chase es hora de levantarse - dijo

- cinco minutos mas - expreso somnoliento

- de acuerdo te espero abajo - exclamo

- aja - respondió

Luego se cambio y bajo a preparar algo de la comida q habia sobrado el día anterior Claudia le habia dejado una nota diciendo que iba a comprar una prenda de vestir q le habia gustado, luego de unos minutos Chase se termino de bañar y cambiar y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras tuvo una extraña sensación de cómo si algo malo habia sucedido entonces cuando llego a la cocina

- ¿Jack? Ya estoy…. - fue lo único q dijo cuando vio a Jack tirado en el piso lastimado - ¡JACK! ¿Q sucedió? Dime algo - exclamo este abrió los ojos lentamente

- Chase… lo siento… es… demasiado fuerte - dijo y se desmayo

- ¿Quién habrá sido el q te ha hecho esto? - Expuso

- Fui yo - respondió una voz ronca sumamente tenebrosa mucho más q la de Hanibal entonces se dio vuelta y vio a un joven de alrededor de la edad de Chase (biológicamente cuando tomo la sopa del solitario Lao Mang Long)

- ¡Maldito! ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por q le hiciste esto a Jack? - grito casi adoptando su forma dragon

- Mi nombre es Hiroto Lin Chen, y en cuanto a lo segundo lo hice para hacer liberar sus dos esencias místicas - respondió

- ¿De q estas hablando? El es la resurrección de Astiones el dragon negro - respondió un poco confundido

- veo q claudia no te contó la otra parte o tal vez no lo supo - dijo riéndose

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Contesta! - Dijo perdiendo la paciencia y cuando se dio cuenta Hiroto estaba al lado suyo

- me refiero a q el es también la encarnación del Kirin rojo - Expuso para luego irse

Chase quedo petrificado, no lo podía creer ¿su querido Jack la encarnación de dos seres míticos que se creyeron muertos hace siglos? Entonces decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos y se enfoco en llevar a Jack a su residencia para tratarle sus heridas mientras uno de sus sirvientes les avisaba a los monjes Shaolin, a Claudia y con ellos se encontraba el Monje Guan y Wuya.  
>Llegaron al cabo de media hora, Chase estaba en una habitación terminando de recostar a Jack para q descansara de las heridas provocadas, cuando salio de la habitación todos fueron a la sala contigua al cuarto donde le habia recostado.<p>

- Muy bien Chase ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto  
>- Eso quisiera saber, pero seria mejor q nos lo dijeras tú Claudia - Dijo Chase todos la miraron<br>- ¿Por favor? - exclamo Omi  
>- Dinos con detalles lo q no nos has dicho - expuso Raimundo Claudia suspiro resignada<br>- Supongo q no queda otro remedio por que al final y al cabo se van a enterar - respondió sentándose - será mejor q se sienten lo q les voy a decir tomara mas tiempo de lo q creen - dijo el resto se sentó interesados  
>- Muy bien, empieza por favor - Dijo Clay<br>- Cuando era mas joven cuando aun vivía en mi hogar mi padre me comento una antigua historia acerca de dos seres legendarios q representaban la bondad y la maldad en el mundo y q fueron esas dos entidades quienes formaron al universo tal como lo conocemos hoy en día; el bondadoso era el un animal sagrado de majestuosa belleza llamado Takeshi mejor conocido como el KIRIN ROJO y el otro era un dragon negro llamado ASTIONES el dragon negro, pero el dragon era muy codicioso y quería mas poder del que ya poseía así q se vatio a duelo con Takeshi y debido a esa pelea ambos murieron no sin antes recitar un conjuro al mismo tiempo para poder resucitar algún día y terminar su pelea - expreso

Todos estaban asombrados no podían gesticular palabra alguna hasta q Wuya decidió romper el silencio

- Tengo una duda, si lo que dices es cierto ¿Como sabes si Jack es la encarnación de ambos? es decir no creo q sea posible que una persona pueda albergar a dos seres legendarios en su interior, especialmente Jack - contesto  
>- se q va a sonar raro pero opino igual q Wuya eso es totalmente absurdo - respondió Dojo<br>- sabia q no me creerían por eso quiero q vean algo - expreso  
>- ¿Q cosa? - pregunto El monje Guan<p>

Claudia no dio respuesta alguna solo vieron como, lo q parecían ser pequeños tentáculos salían de su frente para conectarlos con las frentes de los demás

FLACHBACK

Se veía a Jack y a Claudia en un santuario q era muy antiguo y q el primero tenia dos especies de pergaminos uno era negro con la parte de madera azul y el otro era violeta la madera y el papel de color verde

- no puedo creerlo - dijo Claudia  
>- ¿Q cosa? - pregunto Jack<br>- antes de decirte debo asegurarme de algo - Respondió saliendo del aposento

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todo era como una película para ellos

OTRO FLASHBACK

Claudia habia vuelto con Jack y estaba pálida

- Claudia ¿Q sucede? -pregunto  
>- mira Jack lo que voy a decirte es delicado y quiero q me prometas, sea cual fuese tu reacción, lo asumas con responsabilidad - termino diciendo Claudia<br>- si, no veo el por q pero de acuerdo - exclamo  
>- por lo q vi en tus pergaminos no cabe duda q eres la resurrección de Takeshi el KIRIN ROJO y del DRAGON NEGRO Astiones - respondió y este se sorprendió<br>- ¿estas bromeando verdad? - dijo  
>- Jack, nos conocemos hace dos años ¿Crees q he mentido alguna vez? - pregunto y este recordó q nunca lo había hecho<p>

- te creo y asumo la responsabilidad sin importar lo q suceda - Dijo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Luego de otros recuerdos mas viéndole ejercitarse hasta casi desfallecer y sin embargo seguía practicando, después los tentáculos se separaron de todos los presentes y volvieron dentro de Claudia.  
>Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, estaban shockeados a todo lo que vieron entonces Dojo decidió hablar<p>

- No puedo creerlo y nosotros lo tratábamos tan mal - expreso  
>- si - dijo Kimiko<br>- A propósito Claudia el santuario q vimos ¿es de casualidad el santuario NOVASE? - pregunto Dojo  
>- si ¿por q? - dijo<br>- eso es imposible ese santuario lleva siglos destruido - Expuso  
>- nada es imposible, Dojo, por q una de mis habilidades es reconstruir cosas antiguas con solo recordarlo - Exclamo<p>

-¿Y en español eso significa…?-dijo Raimundo moviendo sus brazos en señal de "no entiendo tus fumadas"  
>- quiero decir q yo soy una mestiza, o sea q soy mitad ángel y mitad demonio, y q tengo en realidad 21 mil años de edad - dijo Claudia<p>

Todos no podían creer lo pasaba y parte de la historia de claudia, pero eso no era todo, ya q ella no había contado toda su historia.

Luego de semejante revelación x parte de claudia y, unas caídas de mandíbulas de parte de los demás al saber su edad, el Monje Guan decidió decir algo

- ¿en realidad tienes esa edad? - pregunto  
>- así es, solo q cuando alguien como yo cumple los mil años es como si viesen a un niño de un año además mi situación es diferente al resto de donde provengo - dijo<br>- ¿diferente en que sentido? - exclamo  
>- digo diferente por q, de donde yo provengo q es la ciudad calavera, ya no existen los mestizos como yo - respondió<p>

-¿Por q? - pregunto  
>- todo comenzó por un conflicto con el fundador del clan CALAVERA quien fue el primer mestizo; al principio todo iba como se suponía q debía ser, era el mejor en todas las artes marciales, etc., se caso y tuvo tres hijos dos de ellos heredaron la magia blanca en cambio el menor fue mestizo al igual q su padre, pero cayo enfermo y antes de morir decidió dejar el trono a su tercer hijo cuya decisión no les gusto a sus hermanos - dijo<br>- ¿q sucedió entonces? - pregunto nuevamente  
>- sus hijos mayores, Sitka y Zero, decidieron exterminar a todos los mestizos que nacieran como si fuera una plaga o hacerles hacer trabajos forzados hasta morir, y por esto no hubo ningún otro por siglos hasta q yo nací - exclamo<br>- eso es horrible pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo sobreviviste? - pregunto Clay  
>- lo q pasa es q mis hermanos mayores me ocultaron y fingieron mi muerte para q no tuviera el mismo destino, pero al enterarse mi padre los encerró en el calabozo y me mando matar pero logre escapar gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano Tristán, y desde entonces decidí entrenar para poder destituir a mi padre pero como era perseguida por los oficiales de mi padre decidí refugiarme en el Wu LA CASA DEL GUARDIAN hasta q la persona adecuada me pudiera sacar y ser su sirviente hasta q sea el momento de enfrentarlo - dijo<br>- ¿y como podrás destituir a tu padre? - pregunto Omi  
>- Fácil, cuando un hijo desafía a su progenitor a un duelo se pelea sin tiempo limite hasta q el contrincante caiga rendido y así podrá heredar el trono, pero por ninguna razón se debe intervenir en el duelo por q, si se interfiere, el q desafío primero quedaría descalificado y no le permitirá volver por ningún motivo y no tener acceso ni siquiera a la parte correspondida de su herencia - respondió<br>- entiendo - dijo Omi  
>- Voy a ver a Jack de seguro se habrá levantado - expreso Chase entonces se retiro<br>- a propósito claudia ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? - pregunto Dojo  
>- en total somos 18 hermanos la cual soy la única mujer del grupo, a mi madre no la conocí ya q murió cuando era una bebe - al escuchar q tenia 17 hermanos mayores, a todos se les desencajo la mandíbula al piso - ¿Que? - pregunto<p>

El resto no dijo nada, Chase entro a la otra habitación y vio a Jack sentado viendo por la ventana

- Jack ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto sentándose al lado suyo  
>- hola Chase, me siento mejor gracias - respondió abrazándole<br>- q bueno - expuso dándole un tierno beso - cuando te recuperes del todo quisiera llevarte a un lugar - expuso  
>- De acuerdo - respondió<p>

Después de un mes Jack se entero la historia de Claudia se entristeció al enterarse q era la única de su tipo, iba casualmente a su casa para no preocupar a sus padres quienes se enteraron sobre su relación al principio se impactaron pero al final lo aprobaron; eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando empezó a anochecer cuando se termino de cambiar para salir con Chase ya q este le quería mostrar un lugar.  
>Pasaron unas horas cuando llegaron, Jack se sorprendió al ver q era un hermoso campo con un árbol cerca de una pared de piedra.<p>

- Es hermoso Chase - dijo Jack  
>- q bueno q te guste Jackie - expuso y entonces se besaron calidamente<p>

Claudia se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban pero disminuyo su energía mágica a tal punto q pareciese estar muerta o similar.  
>Gracias a una habilidad se podía camuflar en cualquier tipo de entorno, para así no ser perseguida y vigilar a cualquier persona cercana a ella; veía a lo lejos a Jack y Chase besarse y algo mas.<br>Estuvieron allí por al menos una hora y media, hasta q decidieron volver a su residencia, Jack se vistió (ya se sabe q paso) y se fueron.  
>Al día sig. Chase se levanto a preparar un poco de té dejando a Jack acostado pero cuando volvió noto q no se encontraba recostado, entonces escucho algo en el baño entro y vio a Jack vomitar en el inodoro, Chase tiro las tasas de té y fue a su lado pero no podía dejar de vomitar.<br>Le puso una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el vientre hasta q se pudo controlar y lo hizo sentar sobre su regazo

- ¿Mejor? - dijo  
>- si - respondió<br>- ¿que paso? - pregunto  
>- no se, solo se que cuando me levante me sentí mal y cuando llegue al baño vine directo al inodoro y empecé a vomitar - exclamo<p>

Chase lo recostó a en la cama y llamo a Claudia quien llego alrededor de quince minutos.

Entro al cuarto lo reviso y se sorprendió al saber q le pasaba, pero cuando les comento a Jack y a Chase los impactados fueron ellos y los dos cayeron desmayados. La sorpresa fue q Jack, por alguna razón q no se sabe todavía, había quedado embarazado de Chase.

Después de semejante revelación ni Chase ni Jack sabían q decir, Claudia decidió retirarse para q asimilaran lo q les habia comentado, pasaron unos minutos hasta q uno hablo

- no puedo creerlo - dijo Jack  
>- yo tampoco, sin embargo siempre quise tener familia - respondió Chase y este se ruborizo<br>- si bueno entiendo esa parte pero es decir es raro q un HOMBRE este en ese **"estado"** ¿no te parece? - pregunto Jack  
>- no te preocupes ya nos la arreglaremos con el niño ¿te parece bien? - dijo Jack no podía creer lo q escuchaba si bien estaba feliz y un poco nervioso con respecto a su extraño embarazo, se asombro de q Chase quisiera tener al niño<br>- si supongo - expuso rascándose la mejilla - aunque creo tener un problema - dijo  
>- ¿cual? - pregunto<br>- mis padres - dijo y Chase le vio el rostro de nerviosismo en como se lo diría a sus padres  
>- entiendo, no te preocupes ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño para q te sientas un poco mas tranquilo al decirles? - propuso<br>- me encantaría - respondió dándole un pequeño beso para luego abrazarle

Serian las tres de la tarde cuando Jack decidió ir a su casa y hablar con sus padres al respecto siendo acompañado por su querido Chase. Al principio sus padres tardaron una hora en llegar hasta la casa debido a q se habia alargado la junta directiva de la empresa del Señor Spicer.  
>Cunando llegaron decidieron hablar en privado en el cuarto de trabajo de sus padres, entraron y pidieron algo de beber, los padres de Jack notaron un poco nervioso a su hijo, pero cuando les dijo lo de su embarazo el señor Spicer se cayo de la silla desmayado y su madre casi le da un infarto pero salto de alegría lo cual sorprendió mucho a Jack y a Chase por q pensaron q iban a ponerse eufóricos pero no de alegría sino de frustración y eso, pero fue todo lo contrario.<br>Después de q su padre recobrara la conciencia y asimilara lo q ocurría les dio sus felicidades a su hijo y futuro yerno, su madre estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y les dijo q les iba a ayudar a escoger la ropa del bebe cuando supiesen el sexo y otras cosas, a Jack solamente le corría la gota por la cabeza.  
>Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses, no habia señal alguna del tal Hiroto Lin Chen quien habia atacado a Jack, todo estaba tranquilo como demasiado.<br>Se habían activado solamente tres Wus en los tres meses que habían transcurrido, no habia muchas noticias sobre Wuya se cree que se tomo unas vacaciones, lo único que se sabia de Hanibal era q quería conquistar a Claudia pero esta lo rechazaba constantemente o lo mandaba a volar debido a sus comentarios machistas e inadecuados, pero mas de eso no habia nada interesante, lo único **"interesante"**fue ver las reacciones de los monjes al enterarse de la noticia por parte de Chase y Jack, Raimundo se desmayo, a Omi y Clay se les cayo la mandíbula y a Kimiko esa noticia la dejo traumada, que fue a vomitar al basurero de la cocina y luego salió corriendo de allí gritando algo que Ninguno de los dos no llego a entender. Jack habia ido a hacerse su examen matutino para q todo estuviese en orden.

- ya volví - dijo Jack  
>- ¿y? ¿Que tal? - pregunto Chase y su madre al mismo tiempo se miraron y luego se rieron<br>- dijo que estaba todo bien - exclamo Jack  
>- no nos referimos a eso, queremos saber si es niño o niña - dijo Chase<br>- pues léanlo ustedes - Expuso pasándole un sobre donde estaba el resultado de sus análisis y ecografías y se sorprendieron al leerlo  
>- ¿Es en serio? - pregunto Chase con lo q parecían ser ¿Lagrimas de felicidad?<br>- si - expuso

Entonces Chase tiro a la mierda los resultados y lo abrazo, Aurora (la madre de Jack) lloraba de felicidad y Claudia no entendía hasta q leyó los resultados y vio q iban a tener un varón.

Mas tarde esa noche Jack se estaba terminando de asear para irse a dormir, pero antes de irse a dormir se vio al espejo, para él era increíble tener un embarazo de 3 meses y, aunque no era mucho tiempo, ya se le notaba.

Jack solo se limito a sonreír estaba sumamente feliz no solo iba a tener un hijo de su ídolo y querido novio sino que habían fijado fecha para su boda que era el cuatro de abril el cual era dentro de poco, se puso la remera y se fue al cuarto.

- ¿como te sientes? - pregunto Chase recostado guardando su libro en la mesa de luz

- me siento mejor ya no tengo tantas nauseas como hace un mes - respondió acostándose al lado suyo

- eso es bueno - exclamo para darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle el vientre Jack rió por lo bajo

- ¿Impaciente? - pregunto

- q pregunta mas tonta pues claro q estoy impaciente - dijo

- ^.^ jeje esta bien no te me pongas así - expuso besándole tiernamente - que descanses Chase - respondió para luego acurrucarse sobre su pecho

- igualmente - dijo para luego abrazarle

A Chase muchas veces le irritaba su inocencia pero también le gustaba pero lo que mas adoraba era poder ver de noche como la luz de la luna bordeaba su pálido y perfecto cuerpo dándole una especie de color platinado; se lo quedo viendo hasta q quedo profundamente dormido. Serian las doce de la noche cuando Jack empezó a tener un extraño sueño.

Era de noche y el veía a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un hermoso caballo blanco como la nieve con el cabello rojo como la sangre con un cuerno galopando graciosa y delicadamente por el inmenso espacio luego, de pronto, aparece un enorme dragon rojo con unas rajas verdes oscuras y unos retoques en dorado, dirigiéndose hacia el hermoso animal.

El dragon lo rodeo hasta que no pudiese salir el caballo, este estaba asustado ante la presencia de semejante criatura, ambos empezaron a pelear. Jack al principio no entendía muy bien de que trataba el sueño hasta que sintió como conversaban estos dos seres cuando decidieron al final de la pelea, estando gravemente heridos.

-"cuando volvamos a nacer seré yo quien gane" - Exclamo el Dragon

-"eso quisieras" - Dijo el otro

-"posiblemente pero algún día la persona que lleve la mayor parte de mis habilidades de magia negra junto con la blanca morirá para revivirme y si no renaceré como un nuevo ser" - exclamo

-"no podrá hacerlo siesta decide sacrificarse por alguien a quien aprecie" - respondió el majestuoso caballo

Antes de despertar Jack vio a un hombre de mediana edad que parecía estar controlando al dragon entonces se despertó abruptamente sudando frío entonces se fue al baño a lavarse la cara pero luego le dio un dolor en el vientre y se arrodillo en el piso para ver si se le pasaba, Chase se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jack.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? - pregunto

- eso creo solo me desperté por un extraño sueño - dijo

- ¿Me quieres contar? - pregunto

En ese momento le comento lo que soñó, Chase se intrigo en ese sueño pero le dijo q no le hiciera caso y que fuera a dormir; al día siguiente al parecer se sentía mejor después de una buena noche de sueño.

Los días pasaron relativamente rápido tanto Chase como Jack se estaban probando los trajes para que le hiciesen los últimos retoques para su boda. Después la pareja se fue a dar una tranquila caminata sin que nadie los molestase.

- ¿no parece increíble q ya mañana sea nuestra boda? - pregunto Jack

- si pasó volando el tiempo, y de ahora en más estarás conmigo para la eternidad - respondió Chase

- ^.^ te amo - exclamo besándole

- yo igual - dijo correspondiendo el beso

Estuvieron por unos minutos hasta q se separaron y siguieron camino hasta q cierta personita decidió aparecerse nuevamente en su camino, Chase lo miro con odio y casi se transforma en su forma de reptil, Jack se escondió detrás de él.

- ¿Q quieres Hiroto? - pregunto

- Valla q forma de tratarme después de casi cuatro meses de ausencia - exclamo

- grrr - fue lo único que dijo Chase

- lo único q vine a decir es… - dijo hasta aparecer detrás de Jack para atraparle del cuello con un brazo - que no descansare hasta q el dragón negro despierte - dijo y con un golpe lo dejo inconciente

- ¡Jack! ¿Cómo te a través? - dijo

- solo ten en esto como advertencia - expreso lanzándoselo para q lo agarrase y así desaparecer

Chase estaba furioso quería cometer un asesinato pero prefirió llevarse a Jack a la casa de sus padres preguntaron q le había pasado solo dijo q se había desmayado durante el camino de regreso, lo llevo a la cama para q descansara.

La tarde paso rápido y la noche igual, era las seis de la mañana cuando despertaron todos, Chase se despertó pero no encontró a Jack al lado suyo como siempre y escucho la ducha, luego de unos momentos se cambiaron todos y fueron a donde habían preparado todo par la ceremonia. Se encontraban los amigos de la familia, su familia, bueno en pocas palabras se encontraban todos sus conocidos (incluyendo a Wuya y a los monjes, la ceremonia se hizo en la playa).  
>Luego de aceptar los votos de cada uno el sacerdote los declaro marido y ¿esposo?, la verdad eso no importaba mucho con tal de que los dos estuviesen juntos el resto no debían preocuparles mucho.<br>Después de la ceremonia fueron a almorzar, luego vino la fiesta y ese momento Jack tiro ¿el ramo? que cayo sobre las manos de Kimiko la cual se ruborizo y todos rieron.  
>Serian las seis de la tarde cuando se estaba poniendo el sol y Chase se encontraba en el balcón con Jack<p>

- Es hermoso - expuso  
>- si esta vista es hermosa - respondio<br>- no me referia a la vista - dijo llamando la atencion del pelirrojo hasta q sonrio  
>- entiendo - Respondio besandose<p>

Los monjes junto con Claudia estaban viendoles ya q les estaban buscando pero decidieron no intervenir sino Chase los mandaría a volar por ser inoportunos.

Serian alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando los invitados se habían retirado, los monjes se fueron al templo, Omi cayó dormido unas horas antes de irse ya que no había aguantado el sueño. Chase, Jack y Claudia decidieron descansar en la mansión Spicer para descansar.  
>Pasaron unos días, Jack estaba nervioso por el comentario de Hiroto seria el 16 de abril el joven quiso intentar raptar a Jack pero no pudo ya q Claudia peleo contra él y le dio una buena pelea, los monjes y los demás se impresionaban cada vez mas con las habilidades de Claudia.<br>Los dos iban casi parejos con respecto a las habilidades físicas, Hiroto era muy bueno con las artes marciales y demás, pero sus habilidades mágicas no eran malas tampoco pero dejaban mucho q desear además de ser extremadamente impulsivo, en cambio Claudia no era ni muy mala ni muy buena con respecto a la parte física pero excelente con las artes mágicas de magia blanca y negra, además era cautelosa y calculadora para dar un mejor ataque ya que tenia una amplia variedad de ataques y hechizos.  
>Debido a su pelea la naturaleza estaba siendo afectada, a pesar de estar en plena primavera había bajado tanto la temperatura que parecía invierno.<br>Finalmente Claudia le gano entonces, humillado por la derrota, le dijo que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y se fue, en ese momento Claudia se desmayo y cayo al piso totalmente agotada.  
>Después Claudia despertó con un dolor de cabeza que parecía q le hubiese pisado un tren; trato de recuperar la visión entre el olor de incienso y los delgados hilos de luz que entraban en sus ojos, entonces reconoció el lugar una vez q se le acomodo la vista y noto el papel tapiz y las decoraciones, se cambio, salio del cuarto y se encontró con los monjes.<p>

- hasta que por fin despiertas - respondió  
>- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?- dijo y traía un ojo pegado por las lagañas, el pelo todo revuelto que hasta casi se parecía a Lenny Kravitz cuando traía su amplia melena y con cara de limón chupado algunos rieron por lo bajo entonces se arreglo un poco el cabello<br>- estuviste durmiendo por una semana entera - dijo Dojo  
>- entiendo - expreso<br>- ¿como te sientes? - pregunto Raimundo trayéndole una taza de té le agradeció por la bebida  
>- con un dolor enorme de cabeza, siento como si me hubiera pisado un tren - respondió<p>

Entonces hablaron por un rato, después Claudia se fue a bañar, se cambio para luego ir al patio a tomar aire fresco en la sombra del árbol q se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal y sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida. A lo lejos la observaba Guan, dojo se dio cuenta de eso y decidió hablar

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? - pregunto  
>- ¿Eh? ¿De q hablas? - expreso<br>- Oh vamos no te hagas, tendré 1500 años pero no soy tonto - dijo  
>- sigo sin entender de lo q estas diciendo - exclamo tomando un sorbo de té<br>- me refiero a q te has enamorado de la mocosa - respondió viéndole como escupía la bebida - ¡Ja! Lo sabia - respondió  
>- ya cállate Dojo - exclamo<br>- ¡oye cálmate! Además no te preocupes no voy a abrir la boca - dijo  
>- Gracias - respondió<p>

Entonces acordaron q él le diría a Claudia lo q sentía cuando fuese el momento, después de algunas horas ella se recupero completamente.  
>Fue a su cuarto para acomodar sus cosas, mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas escucho un grito desde el salón principal. Pensando q algo malo había pasado fue corriendo y se encontró con los demás.<p>

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién murió? - pregunto el resto no comento nada, entonces vieron al monje Guan abrazando a alguien junto con dojo  
>- No puedo creer q hayas regresado Dashi - exclamo todos los monjes se sorprendieron con tal comentario<br>- gracias - exclamo liberándose del abrazo de su antiguo compañero de grupo y de Dojo, entonces vio a Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y Omi junto con Claudia - hola - termino diciendo  
>- h-hola - respondieron haciendo una reverencia<br>- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Claudia el resto se les cayo la mandíbula  
>- ¿Qué no lo conoces? Es el gran maestro Dashi uno de los mejores dragones Xiaolin q existen - respondió Omi exasperado<br>- ¡Óyeme relájate! Estuve alrededor de 5000 años dentro de LA CASA DEL GUARDIAN estuve todo ese tiempo alejada del mundo exterior así q no me pude ponerme al corriente todavía, salí recién hace casi cuatro años - respondió hasta q Dashi interrumpió  
>- ¿tu eres la guardiana de ese Wu? - pregunto con un cierto aire de ¿admiración?<br>- si, por ahora ¿por que? - dijo  
>- quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas si no es molestia - dijo Dashi<br>- no veo por q no - respondió  
>- yo también quisiera saber - dijeron los demás al unísono<p>

Entonces le pregunto de todo, Claudia le comento a dashi parte de su vida y de cómo sufrió de niña lo q hacia su padre y todo lo demás incluso le enseño algunas cosas q ella sabia con respecto al elemento q le correspondía a cada uno de ellos, e incluso de las palizas q le daba a Hanibal cuando intentaba **"conquistarla"** o por los comentarios q decia.

Luego de varias horas de preguntas de todo tipo por parte de los monjes, más por parte de Dashi ya q estaba emocionado de conocerla, decidió entrenar un poco.

Los monjes decidieron ayudarle un poco y acepto su oferta, una de las cosas q impacto a Dashi, no eran solamente sus hechizos de magia blanca y negra, sino q podía controlar los cuatro elementos a voluntad. Después de unas horas practicando los monjes estaban exhaustos pero parecía q Claudia no estaba cansada, al menos no del todo. Entonces Dashi y Guan decidieron enfrentarla.

Al principio les costo estar a la altura de sus habilidades pero de a poco se adaptaron mas rápidamente que los monjes mas jóvenes; al poco tiempo de haber empezado la practica se sintió en el aire un enorme pico de energía mucho mas grande que el de la joven mestiza.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - dijo Claudia horrorizada

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Omi

- Ese pico de energía es de él - dijo

- ¿de quien? - pregunto nuevamente

- esa energía es de mi padre, y según por lo q percibo decidió aparecer para atacar a Jack - exclamo

- ¿entonces q esperamos? - dijo Clay

- vamos- dijo Kimiko

- ¿Pero estas segura que en tu condición puedas enfrentar a tu padre? - pregunto Guan

- mira Guan se q te preocupa mi condición pero soy la guardiana personal de Jack y jure protegerlo para evitar de q mi padre arranque la ascendía del dragón negro y termine matando al Kirin rojo quienes viven dentro de él, iré aunque me tengan q matar - dijo decidida pero su mirada era diferente parecía de odio

- vallamos entonces - exclamo

Entonces sin más discusiones fueron hacia donde se encontraba la enorme energía, Dashi vio de reojo a Guan y noto q su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza, era como si dijera q no quería q ella muriese.

Luego de una media hora llegaron a un prado que estaba cubierto de nieve, y vieron a lo lejos a Chase llorando con las palmas ensangrentadas y luego vieron a Jack en el suelo completamente ensangrentado cuando llegaron hacia donde estaba. Claudia solamente se resigno a caer sobre sus rodillas golpeando el suelo y grito furiosa.

- ¡maldita sea! Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes - Dijo

- Claudia - exclamo

- Esto no puede acabar así - Expuso

- ¿Qué harás? - pregunto Raimundo

- iré a desafiar a mi padre y traer de vuelta el alma de Jack - respondio

- ¿puedes hacer eso? - pregunto Chase

- si y lo hare - exclamo abriendo un portal

- iré contigo - dijo Guan

- y nosotros necesitaras toda la ayuda posible - dijo Kimiko

- de acuerdo - dijo

- yo iré también - respondio Chase

- pero ¿y Jack? - pregunto

- yo lo cuidare ahora vallan y por favor patéenle el trasero a quien le hizo esto a mi hijo - exclamo la madre de Jack

Todos asintieron y entraron al portal sin pensar que les esperaría del otro lado, solo vieron una enorme sala con el dragón negro y el Kirin rojo enjaulados a un hombre sentado en un trono y a diecisiete hombres atados a los costados de este.

- Veo q mi hijita se digno a venir - exclamo

- padre te desafío a un duelo - Dijo Claudia decidida

- y aceptare encantado ¿q ofreces? - pregunto

- si gano abdicaras al trono y te largaras para siempre - dijo

- ¿y si pierdes? - pregunto

- si pierdo te daré mi alma si revives a Jack - expuso

- Claudia no lo hagas - exclamo un hombre adulto q parecía tener alrededor 36 años

- Carlos cierra la boca, además yo ya no soy la misma niña llorona que era hace milenios - dijo

- entonces… - dijo el hombre levantándose de su trono y llegar hasta unos metros de su hija - que comience el duelo

Y entonces todos aparecieron en el jardín, los guardias se colocaron a cierta distancia en un gran círculo y un aire sumamente gélido recorrió por todo el lugar.

Cuando el viento gélido dejo de soplar padre e hija empezaron a pelear, cada uno daba golpes con tanta energía q podrían pararle el corazón a un elefante con tan solo apenas se acercara dicho animal. Todos estaban nerviosos y algunos hasta tenían miedo de la pelea incluso de la mirada de Claudia, hasta sus hermanos, quienes presenciaban el duelo, estaban asombrados al ver el progreso de su hermanita.

Carlos noto que sus ojos irradiaban determinación, obviamente había progresado bastante pero no sabia si podía vencerle; entonces Anubis (su padre) le dio de lleno en el pecho un gran hechizo haciéndola casi salir del circulo

- ¡Claudia! - dijo Raimundo

- estoy bien - respondio

- déjanos ayudarte - expreso Omi y todos estaban por entrar y a Chase le urgía matar algo o alguien por haberle matado a Jack

- ¡NO! - dijo

- pero… - fue lo único de dijo cuando fue interrumpido por Claudia

- ¡OMI CIERRA LA BOCA! ADEMAS ¿NO RECUERDAS LO QUE DIJE HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS? - dijo mirándole fijamente haciéndoles asustar por su mirada.

Entonces todos empezaron a recordar lo que les había dicho cuando empezó a relatar su historia

FLASHBACK

- Cuando un hijo desafía a su progenitor a un duelo se pelea sin tiempo limite hasta q el contrincante caiga rendido y así podrá heredar el trono, pero por ninguna razón se debe intervenir en el duelo por q, si se interfiere, el q desafío primero quedaría descalificado y no le permitirá volver por ningún motivo y no tener acceso ni siquiera a la parte correspondida de su herencia - respondió

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento todos, amargadamente, no interfirieron en el combate. Entonces cuando Claudia se levanto y, aunque dolorosamente, se acomodo las costillas haciéndolas tronar y hacerles doler hasta los demás inclusive a algunos de los guardias; se saco la sangre coagulada y siguió el combate.

Al principio tardo un poco en reincorporarse a la pelea, al principio pensaron que, debido al golpe, había perdido potencia.

Tristán se dio cuenta de que era de mentira, ya q noto, en cierta manera, su típica mirada de cuando estaba preparando un ataque especial; entonces su padre los saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Claudia cuando vas a morir? - dijo

- ¡Ja! Si claro como si pudieras matarme - exclamo

- ¿De veras crees que no podría? - pregunto burlonamente

- jaja si claro ¿Por qué no me pones a prueba si es tiempo de q muera o no? - exclamo

- con mucho gusto - expuso sacando lo q parecía un control remoto y apretó un botón, entonces el cuerpo de Claudia empezó a brillar en un tono rojo con manchas blancas

- ¡ahhh! - fue lo único q pudo gesticular no soportaba el dolor hasta q pudo hablar entrecortado - ¿q… es…lo q…estas…haciéndome? - dijo forzosamente

- jaja ¿no te acuerdas de cuando tu madre murió "accidentalmente" yo te implante nanomaquinas q empiezan a devorarte desde adentro? OH lo siento olvide tu no la recuerdas ya q solamente eras una bebe cuando ella murió - dijo ante tal revelación sus hermanos le hirvió la sangre cuando Tristán decidió entrar a la pelea

- ¡Tristán no te metas! - Dijo Claudia

- ¡Que ni se te ocurra moverte! Y no voy a quedarme quieto viendo como nuestro padre te intenta matar - dijo entonces Chase también entro al circulo

- yo también entro a la pelea no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando este tipo lastimo a Jack, claro si me dejas - dijo Chase

- seria un honor - respondio

- entonces me dará gusto matarles y gobernar todo el planeta, no ¿saben q? mejor que sea el universo completo - Exclamo totalmente lunático

- Derek, Víctor ayuden a Claudia - dijo

Los dos nombrados asintieron y fueron a ayudarle los monjes le ayudaron a Chase y al hermano de la nombrada en la pelea, pero no pudieron ya q, por alguna razón no podían moverse excepto Claudia

- pero q? - dijo Chase

- he dicho q nadie se debe meter en esta pelea! - Expreso claudia con potencia

- Pero Clau…. - fue lo único que dijo Guan cuando sintieron un pico de energía que provenía de ella haciendo q el color pasara de rojo a negro

- pero nada, apártense - dijo con una vos q era totalmente diferente a la q tenia

Todos se apartaron, no solo sin quejarse sino q le empezaron a tener miedo, incluyendo a Chase.

- veo q por fin decidiste utilizar tus poderes de demonio completamente - dijo Anubis

- si padre - exclamo poniéndose al lado suyo en un parpadeo propinándole una patada en el costado izquierdo haciéndolo golpear contra el piso

- ¡ERES UNA PERRA! - expreso también usando totalmente sus poderes haciéndole tener un color resplandecer de color violeta

Muchos no podían seguirles el paso con los golpes ya q iban a tal velocidad que parecían ser invisibles cuando peleaban, solamente se escuchaban los golpes y patadas q parecían huesos quebrarse o dos truenos golpeándose entre si.

Luego de varios minutos ambos cayeron al piso cansados, Claudia al parecer estaba agotada por q no se había recuperado de la pelea contra Hiroto, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Todos estaban atentos a lo q pasaba cuando, de pronto, Astiones el dragon negro y Takeshi el Kirin rojo aparecieron en la escena.

- ¿Q como pudieron salirse de sus jaulas? - exclamo

- Fácil, yo los libere - se escucho una vos familiar, cuando todos vieron de quien se trataba a Chase se le caían las lagrimas

- Jack ¿eres tu? - dijo ya q se veía diferente

- si soy yo Chase - Exclamo

Su aspecto físico paso de delgado a un poco mas musculoso, su cabello creció y producía una gran cantidad de energía negra q emanaba de sus pies y manos

- ellos me dijeron q quieren ayudarte, en especial Astiones ya q tu padre fue quien lo controlaba - dijo mientras ambos le brindaban energía y le quitaban las nanomaquinas

- ¿de q hablas? - pregunto Anubis

- ¿no le dijiste? tu padre puede controlar el espacio tiempo casi a su antojo- respondio

- entiendo - fue lo único q dijo

- ¡Te voy a asesinar! ¡No puedes hablarle así al gobernante de ciudad calavera! - Expreso Lanzándole un mortal ataque pero claudia Lo intercepto

- Podras ser el gobernante de Ciudad CALAVERA, pero no nos gobiernas a nosotros - dijo

Entonces los dos se dirijieron uno hacia el otro para golpearse el uno contra el otro produciendo una gran ola de choque de color blanco.

Cuando se les acomodo mejor la vision vieron a Anubis y a Claudia parados en una pila de piedra, entonces Anubis cayo rendido al piso y su corona se desprendió de su cabeza

- El reto se a completado ciudad CALAVERA posee ahora un nuevo gobernante - exclamo  
>- increible - grito Tristan<br>- y como gobernante desde ahora mi padre quedara exiliado de CALAVERA y nunca retornar por que si lo hace ira directo a prision - exclamo  
>- ¿q? ¿Donde se supone que voy a vivir? - Dijo<br>- no te preocupes te tengo un lugar - Exclamo entonces los oficiales acataron la orden y lo sacaron, en ese momento Guan se le acerco  
>- entonces... ¿te quedaras? - pregunto triste<br>- Tengo q hacer lo q es mejor para CALAVERA, lo lamento - expuso, lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

- entiendo - respondio

Luego de q Jack recobrara su cuerpo y q invitasen a su madre al lugar todos se encontraban en el balcon de ceremonias con todos los aldeanos y los hermanos de Claudia quien estaba junto con su hermano Tristan viendo a la multitud

- Todos saluden a la emperatis Claudia - exclamo Tristan todos aplaudian y se notaban lo felices q  
>estaban, bueno no todos entonces claudia empezo a hablar y se escucho en voz alta<br>- Una persona sabia y muy querida me dijo un dia que debia escuchar a mi corazon y asi venceria a mi padre, al principio me costo entenderlo y ahora si lo logre entender - dijo entonces dio una mirada a sus amigos- ahora mi corazon me dice q yo tampoco soy lo mejor para ciudad CALAVERA - dijo

Todos se sorprendieron con tal declaracion

- sin embargo los dejare en buenas manos, en manos de quien confio en mi - dijo Claudia entregandole la corona a su hermano Tristan - Todos saluden al nuevo gobernante de CALAVERA, el rey Tristan - Dijo

Todos estaban impactados pero felices por su decidion, los aldeanos gritaron de felicidad y festejaron, Claudia se dirijio hacia sus compañeros

- Vallamos a casa, ya añoro nuestro hogar - dijo  
>- me parece genial q te quedes un tiempo mas con nosotros- dijo Dashi<br>- si gracias - exclamo  
>- Claudia - dijo su hermano apareciendo - ¿estas segura de esto? - pregunto<br>- absolutamente, se q gobernaras bien y espero algun dia poder volver cuando me recupere - dijo  
>- te quiero hermanita- expuso Tristan abrazandola<br>- yo tambien - respondio  
>- vamos chicos los mandare a su casa - expuso Carlos<br>- De acuerdo - dijeron al unisono  
>- me da gusto q vengas con nosotros- Exclamo Guan<br>- a mi tambien - respondio - y quien sabe tal vez en la tierra encuentre un candidato para casarme - comento a sus hermanos para poder irse

Entonces se despidieron, y fueron camino hacia la tierra tomandole de la mano al maestro guan quien se ruborizo un poco. Habían pasado varios meses desde q Claudia había desterrado a su padre y dejado el trono a su hermano Tristán quien tenia el apoyo de sus hermanos para mejorar el reino CALAVERA.

A Claudia le visitaban de ves en ves para conversar y q le ayudara en la parte política del reino ya q mente poseía una gran mente política y estratega militar, aunque a veces en mitad de charla se quedaba dormida ya q no había recuperado del todo su energía vital, entonces Derek la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la cama para q descansara. Luego de varias horas Claudia despertó, se baño y se fue a cambiar. Raimundo la fue a buscar ya q tenia un mensaje por parte de Chase.

- Claudia Chase te lla…ma - dijo por q por accidente entro a su cuarto sin saber q se estaba terminando de cambiar de ropa

- ah! Rai lárgate de mi cuarto! ¿Por q no tocas la puerta antes de entrar, pedazo de idiota? - exclamo cuando una vena salió en la frente de Claudia y le lanzó un objeto de extraña procedencia dándole justo en la cara

Entonces salio del cuarto sin el objeto pero con la marca en toda su cara, los demás lo vieron, lo único q hicieron fue reírse y otros suspirar. Después de diez minutos Claudia salio de habitación.

- Muy bien ¿q sucede? - Pregunto

- Claudia tienes venir, es Jack - dijo Chase

- ¿eh? ¿Ahora?- indicó

- si, es ahora - exclamo

- entonces vámonos - respondio

- ¿q sucede hermanita? - pregunto Bruno

- es una larga historia q te la voy a contar después - dijo para luego irse con Chase

Llegaron en un momento a su ciudadela fueron a su cuarto y Claudia reviso a Jack, se dio cuenta q esta en termino para dar a luz. Le pidió a Chase que trajera unas mantas, una pequeña tina con agua y una balanza para el niño.

Chase se encontraba fuera del cuarto y se encontraba muy nervioso, Raimundo y los demás fueron para ver q sucedía. Luego de media hora q para Chase fue interminable se escucho un llanto q vino del cuarto. Alrededor de diez minutos Claudia salio e hizo entrar a Chase

- felicidades Chase ya son padres de un lindo varón - dijo Claudia entonces se acerco hacia Jack quien sostenía al pequeño

- hola amor, míralo ¿no es hermoso? - pregunto y cuando lo vio sintió q su corazón de derretía, el niño era igual a Chase solo q saco los ojos de Jack

- claro q es hermoso - dijo

Entonces Claudia decidió salir de la habitación para darles privacidad, mas tarde ese mismo día fueron a la casa de los padres de Jack y su madre se murió de amor cuando vio a su nieto, su padre todavía no entendía muy como sucedió pero también se enamoro del niño.

Ese dia Guan le dijo lo q sentía hacia Claudia y se alegro al saber q ella sentía lo mismo, la noticia sorprendió a todos y los felicitaron.

Pasaron solo una semana desde q el pequeño Kaoru vino al mundo; Jack no le sacaba la mirada de encima

- Jack debes dormir - exclamo Chase

- ya se pero no puedo dejar de verlo, están pequeño y tierno - expuso

- entiendo q estés feliz, y no digo q yo tampoco lo este, pero necesitas descansar - respondio

- Ajumm si tienes razón q descanses - comento

- igualmente - respondio

Seria la madrugada del 14 de noviembre cuando Claudia tuvo un mal presentimiento, se cambio tratando de no despertar a los demás quienes estaban profundamente dormidos y fue afuera del templo.

Ni bien piso el cemento del patio un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y no era precisamente por el frío de la madrugada entonces se quedo al horizonte y se puso sumamente pálida.

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban graciosamente a través de las ventanas, todos se levantaron, se sorprendieron al no encontrar a Claudia en su cuarto y q estaba perfectamente arreglado q, para impresión de los demás, estaba asi desde hace horas.

Raimundo dijo q tal vez no podía dormir y salio al patio a entrenar, salieron y tampoco se encontraba entonces la empezaron a buscar hasta q se encontraron en el salón principal.

- ¿la encontraron? - pregunto el Maestro fung

- no, es muy raro ella no se iría sin avisar al menos - dijo Kimiko

- si es muy raro, ¿hay algun lugar q hayamos olvidado de revisar? - pregunto Raimundo

- ¡Chicos! - exclamo Omi llegando agitado con lo q parecía una nota entre sus manos

- Oye tranquilo Omi respira hondo -dijo Guan y este lo hizo - ¿q sucede? - pregunto

- encontré esta carta atorada en la puerta principal, y al parecer es de Claudia - dijo entregándosela al maestro Guan

- Veamos q dice - expreso y la empezo a leer

Luego notaron q pareció q el contenido de la carta lo altero, la tiro, busco su lanza y sus zapatos y salio literalmente **"volando"** del templo. Lo vieron confundido entonces Clay tomo la carta y la empezo a leer en vos alta.

"Muchachos: En principio lamento haberme ido sin avisar pero tengo q irme con urgencia ya q tuve una especie de visión de un conflicto de extrema emergencia y es de vida o muerte q este presente, ese conflicto es acerca de un asesino q debe ser castigado por favor no intenten detenerme y lamento no darles mas detalles, asi q no intenten nada.

Atte. Claudia"

Cuando Clay termino de leer no sabían q decir hasta q Dashi decidió hablar

- ¿estas seguro q eso dice la carta? - pregunto

- segurísimo - exclamo

- con razón el maestro Guan salio tirando - dijo Omi

- se dice **"volando"** - corrigió Raimundo

- eso también, así q sigamos al maestro Guan - dijo Kimiko

- de acuerdo primero llevemos algunos Wus en caso de emergencia y partamos - respondio Clay

- pero no sabemos hacia donde ir - respondio Omi

- seguramente irán al lugar donde Claudia abrió el portal para derrotar a su padre- dijo el maestro Fung

- Entonces andando - respondieron todos

Buscaron los wus necesarios y partieron, pero cuando salieron al patio se encontraron a Chase y Jack junto a Kaoru estos le dijeron en pocas palabras lo sucedido y se fueron sin Jack ya q debia quedarse para recuperar energía después del nacimiento de su hijo, solo les deseo suerte.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas, gracias a Dojo, pudieron llegar a tiempo donde se encontraban Claudia y el maestro Guan quien hablaba con ella, y por lo q parecía se encontraba muy molesto, bajaron de Dojo entonces pudieron escuchar mejor su discusión.

- ¡Maldita sea Claudia! Por q no dejas a tus hermanos encargarse de esta persona - Exclamo

- por q soy la única q puede matarlo antes de que llegue a mi hermano tristan - expuso

- otra vez con lo mismo - dijo frustrado

- no, Guan, esta vez no es lo mismo - exclamo

- ¿entonces por q no nos dejas ayudarte? - pregunto Dashi

- por que este demonio no es como los otros y su poder y el mío son casi iguales a los de los demonios mas grandes q hay en el infierno - respondio Claudia dándose la vuelta para irse pero fue detenida

- No pesamos dejarte ir sola - exclamo Guan tomándole de la mano

- Lo siento Guan pero debo ir sola - Exclamo

- Cuantas veces tengo q… - dijo

- PARALISIS - exclamo Claudia interrumpiéndole, entonces todos los presentes, incluyendo a Dojo, quedaron paralizados

- ¿por q? - fue lo único q pudo gesticular

- por q no quiero q ninguna otra persona importante para mi muera - respondio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- pero…- dijo Chase

- ESTEDA JASENTA - fue lo único q pronuncio y rayos negros salieron de sus dedos y los hicieron desmayar - están a salvo ahora - dijo antes de q cayeran rendidos

- Clau..dia - dijo Guan

- Lo lamento - expuso

Entonces este cayo rendido viendo como Claudia abría un vértice luego vio todo negro símbolo del hechizo q les lanzo, Claudia les dedico una ultima mirada.

- no saben cuanto me duele despedirme de esta forma, y aunque nunca te lo dije frecuentemente, te amo - dijo dándole un beso a Guan

Entonces sin mas nada q hacer se retiro totalmente devastada para llegar a ciudad Calavera y ser recibida por sus hermanos.

Después de algunas horas los muchachos despertaron con una terrible jaqueca no entendían q habia sucedido hasta q recordaron q Claudia se habia ido; Dashi vio a Guan arrodillado y parecía q habia estado llorando, entonces se acerco

- ¿Guan?- pregunto

- se fue… claudia se fue y no pude hacer nada - dijo

- no es tu culpa - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Entonces apareció Derek, uno de sus hermanos, totalmente lastimado; todos fueron a ayudarle

- Derek ¿q paso? - pregunto Kimiko

- mi gente y Claudia necesitan ayuda - respondió

- seguramente es por culpa de ella ya q no nos dejo acompañarla - dijo Clay

- debió tener sus motivos pero no es solamente eso, ¿recuerdan a Hiroto? - pregunto Derek

- si - exclamo con odio Chase

- bueno él es uno de los hijos de Satán y fue a nuestro hogar con su hermano para masacrar a ciudad calavera, mi hermana, no se como, se entero y vino a ayudarnos pero estando débil todavía no pudo hacer casi nada - expuso

- entonces si necesitaban ayuda ¿por q nos dejo aquí? - pregunto Omi

- ya les dije q debió tener sus razones, les abriré un portal para q puedan ir yo me quedare aquí por q necesito descansar - dijo

- muy bien vallamos - exclamo entusiasmado Omi

Entonces cuando todos se juntaron para poder entrar al portal algo extraño sucedió, fueron golpeados por una gran energía negra violácea, la cual se concentro cuando todos estaban juntos, todos se sorprendieron en especial Derek

- Muy bien eso fue raro - dijo Chase

- si ¿q fue eso? - pregunto Guan

- de seguro Claudia les presto algo de su poder antes de q se marchase - supuso Derek

- ¿se puede hacer eso? - pregunto Chase

- si solo si es en caso de emergencia, tengo una duda antes de q mi hermana volviese a nuestro mundo cuando les dio parte de su poder ¿les dijo algo? - pregunto

- lo único q recuerdo antes de desmayarme por completo fue q dijo "ESTAN A SALVO AHORA" - indicó

- como lo supuse - dijo

- ¿q cosa? - pregunto Raimundo

- de seguro les otorgo esa habilidad si en el caso dado de q fallase en detener a Hiroto y a su hermano Karal además ¿dijo algo antes de hacerles desmayar? - dijo

- si algo como ESTEDA JASENTA - dijo Clay

- Muy bien usen ese mismo hechizo q uso mi hermana con ustedes ya q es uno de los mas fuertes q tiene solo si tienen una meditación fuerte - expuso

- de acuerdo, ahora andando - respondió Dashi

Entonces Derek abrió un portal y todos entraron a lo q parecían las puertas del palacio real, y se escondieron en la vegetación para no ser descubiertos por los guardianes-demonios q rondaban por allí; todos decidieron dividirse en dos grupos para ocupar mas terreno y de paso buscar a Claudia y sus hermanos.

Luego de unas horas el grupo de Chase, quienes estaban Raimundo, Dojo, Omi y él mismo encontraron a algunos de sus hermanasen jaulas de energía q drenaban la de ellos, algunos guardias ni se enteraron q se encontraban allí entonces, dijeron el hechizo ESTEDA JASENTA suavemente concentrados y relajados para, no solo noquear a los guardias, sino para abrir las jaulas en las cuales se encontraban Carlos, Federico, Bruno, Alejandro y Baltazar.

Los cinco estaban agotados por no decir otra cosa ya q estaban casi sin poderes, los cuales habían sido drenados casi en su totalidad, les explicaron el por q volvieron, rompieron la maquina succionadora y los poderes fueron a sus respectivos dueños.

El otro grupo quienes estaban Guan, Dashi, Kimiko y Clay pudieron entrar fácilmente al castillo; Dashi expreso su preocupación ya q habia sido demasiado fácil el poder entrar el resto estuvo de acuerdo por q parecía como si estuvieran esperando su llegada.

Guan opto por reunirse con el otro grupo para organizar un mejor plan para poder encontrar a Claudia y al resto de sus hermanos, el resto no tuvo ninguna objeción y se devolvieron para encontrarse con el grupo de Chase.

Cuando se reunieron con el grupo de Chase, vieron q ya habían liberado a algunos de los hermanos de Claudia

- Hola chicos ¿q paso? - pregunto Omi

- lo q sucede es que no hay guardias, en lo q a mi respecta fue demasiado fácil entrar - dijo Dashi

- ahora q lo dice aquí paso casi lo mismo, los guardias q estaban drenando los poderes de Carlos, Federico, Bruno, Alejandro y Baltazar no ofrecieron mucha resistencia y no ha habido mucha seguridad q digamos desde q llegamos - dijo Raimundo

- si es verdad, creo q nos deben una explicación, ¿no lo creen? - pregunto Chase a los otros, todos se miraron para luego mirar al piso mas no decían nada - estoy perdiendo la paciencia - dijo Chase liberando algo de energía

- creo q ustedes ganan - dijo Baltazar

- hermano! - expuso Alejandro

- no Ale! Ya estoy harto de mentir y de arriesgar la vida de nuestra hermana! ¿No creen q ella ya ha sufrido bastante desde q mama murió? - pregunto todos se sintieron golpeados ante las palabras de Baltazar y agacharon la cabeza

- muy bien dinos - exclamo

- de seguro nuestra hermana les dijo lo q sucedía con nuestra familia ¿verdad? - pregunto

- si ya la sabemos no lo repitan - dijo Raimundo

- si, pero solo les dijo una pequeña porción de nuestra vida - dijo

- bueno ¿y? - pregunto impaciente

- cuando logramos esconder a nuestra hermanita de las garras de nuestro padre fingiendo su muerte todo iba bien hasta q descubrió q seguía viva, entonces la ayudamos a salir de nuestro hogar, cuando nos encerramos no sabíamos q habia sido de ella hasta hace cuatro años q nos enteramos q, en momento de desesperación, se habia ocultado en el wu LA CASA DEL GUARDIAN… - expuso cuando fue interrumpido

- ya sabemos esa parte -dijo Dashi

- si pero lo q no saben es q cuando se refugio en ese artefacto su tiempo de vida seria reducido por cada año q pasase allí dentro al igual q su magia y cuando salio recupero solamente el cincuenta por ciento de sus habilidades lo cual le habia tomado veinte mil años llegar a un cien por ciento y después de haber peleado con nuestro padre volvieron a ser reducidas a la mitad solamente le quedan un 25% de habilidades lo cual la deja vulnerable a los ataques de Hiroto y su hermano - termino diciendo todos se sorprendieron

- pero… ¿no era q poseía poderes demoníacos también? Digo ¿no los podría utilizar como reserva? - pregunto Clay

- también pensé eso pero… hay un problema q también agobia su linaje mestizo - dijo finalmente Bruno

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto intrigada Kimiko

- el otro problema es q no sobreviven mas allá de los 21 mil años de vida q serian como 21 años de un mortal - dijo Bruno

- ¿QUEE? - dijeron todos al unísono, Guan palideció

- así es, es un problema genético q solo ataca a los mestizos- dijo Baltasar

- están seguros de eso? - pregunto Raimundo

- al principio pensábamos q no podía ser ya q nuestra madre era una mestiza también pero nos lo dijo una ves antes de dar a luz a Claudia - dijo Alejandro

- ¿como? ¿No lo sabe? - pregunto Omi

- Omi no se si te acuerdas pero nuestra madre murió poco tiempo después de q claudia naciera, además con la guerra y las persecuciones y fuimos a prisión no pudimos decirle absolutamente nada- dijo Federico

- donde esta? - pregunto Kimiko

- esta en las catacumbas, sus habilidades estarán siendo drenadas dentro de poco ya q a hiroto y a su hermano les interesan los poderes de nuestra hermana su cuerpo para ellos es desechable - dijo Carlos

- ¿q harán después de q le drenen toda su energía? - pregunto Guan

- revivirán a su padre y le darán su cuerpo como alimento - respondió Carlos, todos al escuchar eso se estremecieron

- ¿y q estamos esperando? - pregunto Raimundo y el maestro al mismo tiempo

- de acuerdo nosotros les indicaremos el camino eso si tengan cuidado con las trampas - respondió Baltazar

- ¿no vendrán? - pregunto Omi

- no podemos, al menos no todavía tenemos q recuperar energía pero podemos guiarlos mediante la telepatía - respondió Alejandro

Todos asintieron y fueron hacia donde les indicaban los hermanos de Claudia, al final de unas horas llegaron a donde se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos encadenados de pies a cabeza contra la pared y Claudia en el medio de lo q parecía ser un circulo de alquimia q drenaba sus poderes, muy parecidos a los de los otros.

Vieron como drenaban sus habilidades con grandes descargas, Claudia sufría y se retorcía de dolor los demás se impresionaron de cómo podía soportar tanta agonía sin q hubiera muerto todavía ya q se resistía demasiado.

- Claudia no lo hagas mas difícil solo déjate vencer para drenar lo q te falta de energía para dársela a nuestro padre - exclamo Hiroto

- Ni creas q vas a matarla - dijo Guan

Guan y los demás salieron de su escondite ya q no podían seguir viendo como la torturaban.

Cuando todo el grupo salio de donde estaban, Hiroto y Karal fingieron sorpresa al ver al grupo de monjes y heylin juntos.

- vaya, vaya mira quienes decidieron aparecer ¿no te parece, Karal? - dijo hipócritamente Hiroto

- jaja si me parece q antes vamos a tener algo de diversión antes de q papa regrese, ¿te apuntas hermano? - dijo

- a estas alturas ya conoces la respuesta - exclamo

- bueno entonces menos charla y mas pelea - expuso Chase

Dejaron de lado el parloteo y empezaron a pelear, Hiroto y Karal dejaron activado el drenaje de poderes para q siguiese quitándole la energía a Claudia para que siguiese llenando el contenedor para luego verterlo en lo que parecía una tumba.

Al principio pensaron que al ser mas personas podrían derrotarlos pero se equivocaron ya q, al parecer, eran más fuertes que se veían a simple vista; Hiroto aprendió a no ser tan impulsivo y tiene un mayor autocontrol de sus habilidades mágicas.

Karal era igual de bueno q Chase en las artes marciales y artes negras de heylin, hubo en ocasiones q pudo estar cerca de borrar el circulo donde estaba Claudia y sacarla pero no pudo ya q le habían puesto una barrera mágica de protección lo cual despedía descargas eléctricas mas potentes que las q soportaba la joven mestiza y q aparte, tanto Hiroto y Karal, les daba sus buenos golpes a cada uno de ellos.

Pasaron como media hora peleando hasta q un ruido, como de alarma de incendios, capto la atención de todos los presentes; Hiroto y Karal sonrieron con prepotencia

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin termino la extracción! - dijo Hiroto desactivando la barrera y tirando a Claudia por los aires quien fue atrapada por Guan

- ¡Claudia! ¡¿Te encuentras….? - dijo pero no siguió hablando

Cuando toco su piel se encontraba fría, extremadamente fría y sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y sin brillo, en ese momento entendió q se encontraba muerta, ahora era solamente un cuerpo, un cascaron sin vida de aquella chica a quien tanto quiso y a quien tanto quería.

Los demás al ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos lo supieron de inmediato y no pudieron contenerlas, pudiese q no llorase, pero igual se sentía mal y peor se sentiría Jack ya q Claudia era como una hermana mayor para él, la hermana q siempre quiso tener.

Lo hermanos de Claudia se sintieron devastados ya q ella nunca tuvo infancia y peor aun, q nunca tuvo una relación con algún chico hasta q conoció a Guan.

Hiroto y Karal no perdieron al tiempo y vertieron la energía extraída a la tumba; cuando la vertieron toda un brillo de color azul-violáceo salio del ataúd como un potente rayo, y un hombre de gran tamaño salio.

Su aspecto era robusto y enorme casi q parecía una pared gigante, su piel era blanca como la nieva (muy como Jack), sus ojos eran de color violeta con un dejo dorado y su cabello dorado con mechas blancas con dos líneas violetas q iban desde la parte del parpado inferior hasta el mentón por parte de ambos ojos y su poder era mas poderosa que la de Chase Young entonces vieron a Hiroto y a Karal arrodillarse ante el.

- Padre no sabes cuanto hemos esperado este momento - dijo Hiroto

- así es y ahora q usted a revivido podrá gobernar el mundo entero - expuso Karal entonces vio el hombre vio el cuerpo de Claudia q era sostenido por Guan

- ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Se puede saber por q mataron a la ultima mestiza? - pregunto

- pero… padre según los escritos ella debía morir para q usted pudiese revivir - se excuso Hiroto

- ¡QUE ESCRITURAS NI Q MIERDA! EL YO PUEDA REVIVIR ERA MEDIANTE SACRIFICIOS PERO DE PERSONAS NORMALES - dijo totalmente enfadado

- pero… padre… - dijo Karal

- ¡pero nada..! Estoy decepcionado de su incompetencia ahora tendrán su castigo en el sector doble cero - expuso

- no padre cualquier cosa menos eso - dijeron ambos

- debieron pensarlo antes de hacer semejante estupidez - exclamo abriendo un portal el cual trago a ambos hermanos

Después de haberlos enviado a ese sector libero a todos los hermanos de Claudia y les devolvió sus habilidades todos se acercaron al cuerpo sin vida de la nombrada sumamente tristes, Satán apareció en el medio del circulo levanto a la joven psíquicamente y empezó a curar su cuerpo.

- ¿por q? - pregunto Omi

- no merece morir, hare q renazca como mortal y q posea las mismas habilidades pero podrá tener una vida normal como siempre quiso - dijo

- gracias - fueron las únicas palabras q dijeron sus hermanos, aunque sabían q no los recordarían sabían q seria feliz en su nueva vida

Entonces un brillo dorado la envolvió y se convirtió en una hermosa bebe; todos decidieron q viviría en los templos Xiaolin.

Volvieron a la tierra Jack "salto" a los brazos de su amado Chase con el pequeño Kaoru y vio a la pequeña y puso cara de duda y le comentaron todo lo ocurrido este se puso triste por la noticia pero se alegro de saber q le dieron otra oportunidad de vivir.

Fin

Se ven dos niños practicando artes marciales sin ceder y con ganas de hacerle perder al otro

- vamos kaoru o eso es todo lo q tienes? - pregunto la niña

- cierra la boca Claudia el q seas un poco mejor q yo no te da el derecho a ser bruta - dijo el pequeño

- ahh ya cállate - dijo

Entonces en vez de seguir practicando se agarraron de los pelos y a combos y patadas, desde lejos los veian los monjes quienes sudaron la gota gorda.

- Claudia Kaoru dejen de pelear - dijo Guan pero no le hacían mucho caso q digamos, le agarro la vena en la cabeza - chicos dejen la pelea o se quedan sin postre - dijo enojado agarrandolos del cinturon

- pero papa el empezo - exclamo Claudia (Guan la adopto como hija)

- yo? tu eres la zafada de primera a pesar de q tengamos la misma edad - exclamo y se lograron liberar del agarre de Guan y empezaron a pelear de nuevo

- ay dios - suspiro

- no te hace mucho caso ¿verdad? - pregunto Dashi

- no - dijo

SPLASHH

Se escucho y notaron que tanto Kaoru como Claudia cayeron al agua quedando completamente mojados de pies a cabeza.

- Eso les pasa por andar peleando como locos - les dijo Guan los dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse

- ajajá lo q pasa es q es nuestra forma de llevarnos bien pa - exclamo Claudia

- como sea ahora a cambiarse - dijo

- ¿no nos podemos quedar un ratito mas? - pregunto Claudia

- no, además se esta haciendo tarde - exclamo

- pero… - dijo

- hazle caso a tu padre - respondió Dashi

- Tío! - expuso abrazándole la pierna

Ellos solo rieron y se fueron al templo; mientras tanto en "la tierra de ninguna parte" Jack no podía dejar de sonreír, no después de por fin haber terminado el último detalle que había preparado para su aniversario. CINCO, se recordaba una y otra vez mientras preparaba la mesa para dos. Cinco eran los años que había pasado junto al señor del mal y aún así seguía sintiendo como si apenas fuera un día.

Mientras q en el cuarto Chase se levanto y noto q no se encontraba Jack, sintió un aroma a café entonces se dirigió a la cocina a abrazar por la espalda a su querido Jack y le beso apasionadamente, este apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero correspondió dicho beso.

- yo… te prepare el desayuno - exclamo una vez se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

- estabas acá para dejarme con las ganas no? - pregunto el señor dragón

- ya querías comenzar por el postre no? Jaja venga el desayuno se va a enfriar - pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona

- tenemos microondas y creo q no soy el único q quiere empezar por el postre - expuso besándole el cuello rodeándole la cintura y el menor por instinto le rodeo cu cuello con los brazos

Chase jaló al albino por el brazo, guiándolo hasta la cama; el pelirrojo sólo se dejó. Un brillo de lujuria resplandecía en sus miradas, si bien todas las noches eran para ellos dos, igual seguían teniendo al pequeño Kaoru bajo el mismo techo; sin embargo en ese momento ya no, en ese momento la fortaleza era para ellos nada más y Chase ideaba transitar cada rincón de ella con el albino en brazos.

Con un suave movimiento fascinante, el inmortal acercó al menor de un tirón hacia él, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el borde de la cama, entonces rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, colocando ligeros besos en su pecho y hombros en el proceso. Su manos se movían con destreza, desvistiendo al menor poco a poco, aumentando sus temperaturas, sintiendo queriendo tocar cada poro de si blanca piel.

Por su parte, Jack tomó entre sus dedos las hebras negras del cabello de Chase; escondió su rostro en la cabellera azabache, tratando de contener los suspirados que corrían de sus labios gracias a las caricias del mayor.

Podía sentir el sutil aroma a té verde y pasto que desprendía la transpiración del inmortal, aroma que había adquirido tras años de entrenamiento en el campo y de beber ese té en particular. Era un aroma embriagante que lo magnetizaba y separaba del mundo que lo rodeaba con facilidad; nada importaba cuando estaba con el moreno, nadie más que ellos dos.

El paso de las horas no apagó ni disminuyó su calor interno ni su deseo de satisfacerse el uno al otro.

Como el moreno se había propuesto en un principio, recorrieron casi cada rincón de la fortaleza, deteniéndose apenas para tomar un respiro y recuperar un poco las fuerzas, antes de reiniciar donde habían dejado. Ese aniversario iría para largo.

Mientras q en el templo Xiaolin del norte Claudia y Kaoru estaban durmiendo en una habitación Guan los veía divertidos ya q, hasta en sueños, se daban golpes y patadas y murmurando cosas como "te voy a ganar" o "eres el/la mejor amigo/a del mundo" lo cual hizo q se sintiera feliz al ver a Claudia tan feliz, relajada y que estuviera allí con él.

FIN DEL EPILOGO


End file.
